


Make Up

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tre is sexy in eyeliner.





	Make Up

Tre applies his eyeliner carefully in the mirror, watching the dark line as he smudges it under his lashes until it's just the right amount of messy and sexy. He blows a kiss to his reflection, capping the eyeliner, tossing it on the vanity as Billie pokes his head into the dressing room. 

"Finished, Diva?" Billie asks, a smirk on his face.

Tre snorts. "The only diva here is you."

Billie grins. "Whatever. You look hot with eyeliner on."

Tre smirks, leans in, pressing a kiss to Billie's mouth. Billie kisses him back hungrily.

"I know it." Tre pulls away.


End file.
